A Journey Through Sinnoh
by DownsofFire
Summary: Brendan arrives in Sinnoh and meets Dawn, who asks for some tutoring and it leads to more. Time skips, four scenes.


**A/N: All right this is it, my last request for a little while. Mostly because after this I want to get re-situated with my main three stories. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy this little time-skip piece requested by Cloud Link Zero.**

The First Meeting

"What?" I looked at this girl. She had blue hair down to her mid back or so, a toque on with a pink Pokeball design on the front, a pink scarf around her neck, some big pink boots, black socks, and a dress that started black but ended up pink near the amazingly short skirt. She stared at me with the biggest, bluest eyes I'd ever seen.

"I reiterate: what?" I was confused.

"You're Brendan, right? You beat Wallace in Hoenn!" she said, excitedly.

"Yes. I am." She was repeating things. "Is there anything you wanted?" I mean yeah she's hot but a bit too ADHD.

"I was just wondering…" she pulled a Pokeball out "If you could kid of help tutor me or something." What?

"You want me to tutor you? In what?" I had literally been off the ferry for an hour before she walked up to me, asking for this.

"Pokemon battling. I just got my Piplup and I was hoping that I could get some lessons. I remember seeing you on the TV and I heard you were on your way to Sinnoh so I figured I might as well get lessons from the best." This girl seemed quite desperate. "So" she took a deep breath "Would you please be my tutor?" then she did it. She gave _that _look. The one that no sane guy would say no to. The one with big, wide eyes with that pleading look that just screams cute.

"Um" I scratched the back of my head. "You see" I was gonna go on, but then she dropped her ball and it rolled behind her.

"Oh, whoops" she smiled a bit "Sorry." Then it happened. She turned and bent down and I got a full, complete view of her glorious ass. It was beautiful, a monument to all the asses that I've seen. I reached enlightenment in that moment. Perfection was in front of me and it was in the form of a soft, round butt that was covered in a pair of cute, pink panties. Thank Arceus for I have been saved on this day. She stood back up and smiled at me again. "You were saying?"

"You see I think that'd be a fantastic idea." Smooth save there. Honestly, one of my best if I do say so myself. The girl squealed with glee.

"Thank you so much! My name is Dawn." She held out a hand and I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Dawn. When would you care to start?" as long as it involves you bending over.

"Well, how about now? At Lake Verity? It's just up the road. Not even an hour's walk." Dawn sounded hopeful. I checked my PokeNav. It was just after noon. Meh, Professor Rowan could wait a bit. I read that Sandgem and Twinleaf weren't too far apart so a trip to the lake to give Dawn a few pointers wouldn't hurt.

"Absolutely." I responded. Dawn's a nice girl, she deserves a bit of help.

"All right!" She sounded even more excited. "Now then, the lake is this way." She pointed to a path in the woods. "Like I said, shouldn't be too long."

"That's good. Though a good walk is what I need to stretch my legs." Actually my legs were getting a tad sore from all the standing I did once the ferry docked. Dawn giggled.

"That's good." She then grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the path and I followed obediently.

I'll admit, the path to the lake was worth the leg pains. We had tall, rich green trees on either side, forming a wall of green and brown. There was a light breeze, making the leaves shuffle and rustle, adding some good white noise to the odd chirp or cry from the Pokemon inhabitants. The sun was quite bright as well, making visible rays through the gaps in the trees. The dirt path we walked was well worn, but fit right in with the area. Quite the beautiful sight. Then we got to the lake. I'd seen some places in Hoenn that were amazing. But this lake was so beautiful, so _pure_. It looked untouched, the water was clear as day, shifting in the breeze, with a small island with a cave entrance in the middle.

"Wow." Was all I could really muster. Dawn smiled wide, she seemed quite proud.

"It really is beautiful. I like to come here sometimes, it's just so relaxing." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes and looking to me. "So, are you ready?"

"Yeah, just give me a second." I replied, finding a nice, big tree, and setting my ass down. I rubbed my legs to relax them a bit. "All right, mind if I tutor from here? I'll just toss out a Pokemon." Dawn nodded her approval, and I grabbed the most familiar ball on my belt. I tossed it up and it opened, letting out my old pal, Blaziken.

"Wow!" Dawn walked up and examined him. "This is Blaziken? This is so cool!" Blaziken, to his credit, wasn't walking around like he was hot shit due to Dawn's admiration.

"Yes. Now toss out your Pokemon and I'll observe. And Blaziken" I looked pointedly at him. He looked at me from his peripheral vision. "Go easy, okay? She's new." He rolled his eyes. "Don't get sassy, now do it." He let out a small snort but turned to Dawn, who was smiling so much. She pulled her Pokeball and tossed it.

"Go Piplup!" out of the ball came a small, blue penguin.

"Well now, he-"

"She." Dawn corrected me.

"_She_ looks cute." Dawn seemed ecstatic at my compliment. "Anyway, throw what you have at Blaziken. He won't retaliate much. Will you?" I sneered at my old friend. He made a face that I've come to learn was mirroring my current one. Snarky bastard, I love him.

"All right. Piplup, use Bubble!" Piplup shot a burst of bubbles at Blaziken, who easily side stepped.

"Don't just make Piplup stand there, have her move around, get into a better position." I called. Dawn followed.

"Okay, um, try and get behind him and use Bubble." Piplup chirped its compliance and started running. Blaziken stood there, letting Piplup get behind him as it fired Bubble, which Blaziken also side-stepped.

"Not terrible, but you gotta think on your toes more." I thought a minute. "Blaziken, use Double Team." Blaziken complied, making several copies appear, surrounding Piplup. "Now you're facing multiple foes, think of a way to remove them all, keeping in mind your Pokémon's strengths and weaknesses." Dawn seemed to think this over for a second.

"All right, here goes…" she took a deep breath "Piplup, spin around and use Bubble as much as you can!" the small penguin complied, spinning on one foot and shooting bursts of bubbles in a spiral. They were slow, but they each hit an image, making it dissipate as Blaziken sidestepped the bubbles. I raised an eyebrow.

"That was interesting." I commented and Dawn seemed to blush.

"Oh, well, I really want to do the competitions so I watch them a lot." Competitions?

"Well then" I said, standing slowly, stretching my legs. "Why are you asking for battle advice?" I made a guess, but I wanted confirmation. Dawn rocked on her feet a bit.

"Well, I'd rather know how to battle when the need arises and those moves can help in competitions." Just my guess.

"You're right. However, the key is making sure when you're using a move for competition or battle. That move there was more battle oriented, which I credit you for. However seeing the difference is tough. Just make sure something isn't for style, but for progression. Got it?" Dawn nodded.

"Thank you so much!" she said, cheerfully. "I don't know how I could repay you." I scratched my jaw.

"Eh, you decide. I'm fine anyway, though." I shrugged my shoulders in indifference. Dawn visibly blushed this time and looked to the ground.

"Then could I ask a couple things?" she sounded a bit nervous now.

"Sure, as long as I can actually do them." I responded, hoping she wouldn't ask me to save the world. Again.

"Well, first I was wondering if you would come journey with me." Huh.

"I can do that." I answered. "And the other?" Dawn looked away this time

"I-I was wondering if I could sleep with you." What.

"What?" I spoke my thought aloud that time. Dawn looked really embarrassed.

"It's fine if you don't want to. I was just wondering." She looked so embarrassed and nervous. I sighed.

"Sure, why not." She looked at me with surprise.

"Really?" she sounded expectant. I shrugged me shoulders.

"Sure." Honestly, I think this was the first time a woman had _asked_ first before trying something. Or I had to friggin' ask, which also happened. But this was the first time this happened. I felt a bit honoured. Then I got suspicious. "You're not into, like some really kinky shit, are you?" Because when I was with that one Aqua Admin…. The things she and I did… I still washed my hands unconsciously sometimes.

"I don't think so." Dawn answered, curious. I sighed, silently thanking Arceus.

"Well then" I returned Blaziken as she returned Piplup. "Whenever you're rea-" Dawn came up and kissed me. I kissed her back as we moved backward until I hit the tree. Dawn reached her hand down and grabbed what she was after. I got scared for a moment. Ever since that night with Katherine, I got cautious. However her grip wasn't uncomfortable, more massaging. She was making me get hard as I ran my hands along her body. She didn't have much in the chest area (then again it's hard to beat Flannery) but they were perky since I didn't feel a bra at all. I decided to go the traditional route and I started groping her through the dress. She moaned a bit into the kiss, which meant I was doing something right. Though if she had gone solo for a long time, then this was to be expected.

Dawn then slid down to her knees and undid my zipper, pulling out my member, but not out of the boxers. She looked at it, poling the tip with her finger, making me bite my lip. Shit, it's been a while, I'm sensitive. Dawn seemed to giggle at me, she must've seen. She kept prodding the tip, rubbing it with that finger. Sweet Arceus this is torture. Dawn seemed to take mercy and she pulled my boxers down, letting my erection come out. Dawn looked at it a moment before she took it in her right hand and began stroking it lightly. Her grip was firm, but not painful. She didn't do much though, just kind of stared and stroked for a bit. Until she took a lick of the head. I bit my lip again at the sensation, her tongue was marvelous. She seemed to like it, considering that she licked another time before taking me into her- oh my…

Dawn's mouth was warm, wet, but so inviting as she started sucking. He tongue moved slowly, going in semi-circles, circles, or just rubbing a certain side as she moved her head back and forth along my length. She kept sucking, her eyes closed and a hand between her legs. I noticed this and I felt a bit bad. After all, poor Dawn had to pleasure herself whilst pleasuring me. Though she was doing a fantastic job. However, Dawn pulled off after a bit, a string of saliva connecting her lips to the tip. She was flushed and breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry but… can you…" she spread her legs, showing how wet she actually was. Her panties were soaked and trickles were running down her legs. This girl needed it.

"Absolutely." I said, stepping aside. She then did the unexpected: she grabbed the tree and remained on her knees, bent over.

"Please…" she said "Fuck me from behind." She stuck her ass out. I moved behind her and, when she wasn't looking, put my hands together and looked to the sky.

_Thank you, Arceus, for she got da booty._ I sent up before grabbing Dawn's hips and sliding my erection between her legs, against her soaked panties. She moaned at the feeling and I had to chuckle a bit. I did enjoy teasing her. However she moaned really loudly and I took the hint. I pulled her panties down to about mid-thigh as I made sure my aim was true before I slid it inside her.

Tight was a bit too light of a word here, but the only apt one. She wasn't like a vice by any means, but she was quite tight, I had to do a bit of forcing. Though Dawn didn't mind. She kept moaning as I slid it in her, her juices making it, thankfully, easier. I kept going in until I was in completely. I was still for a moment, letter her adjust as I slid back out, and then in. She gripped the tree hard, her knuckles white as she felt pleasure from what I was doing.

"Oh yes." She moaned, panting hard. I started going a bit faster, making Dawn moan louder. She was tight but it was becoming easier to go in and out. I leaned forward, sliding a hand up her dress and grabbing one of her breasts in my right hand, squeezing it tight. I used my index finger to rub the erect nipple. Dawn let out a noise that showed she was enjoying it a lot. Of course, now she was getting tighter by the thrust. I increased my pace, feeling her getting closer to finishing. I pulled my hand from her breast and I reached between her legs, finding her clit and pinching it lightly.

"Oooooh!" Dawn moaned as she was pleasured on two fronts. I started going faster and harder with each thrust, the sound of impact barely audible over Dawn's moans. I kept thrusting, slowing down in favour of giving more force, which made Dawn let out "Yes, yes!" She was getting tighter and tighter, and juices were running freely down her leg. Soaking and this girl was vocal. However, I was feeling that sensation, I was getting close.

"Dawn, I'm gonna cum." I grunted out as I fucked her, Dawn replied

"Inside me! Cum inside me!" I wasn't sure but, what she said. I kept thrusting and thrusting until I slammed into her, my erection throbbing as I shot my load inside her, filling her up quickly. Though, when I came, she came as well, her body shaking as she came to orgasm, adding to my own. I gripped her hips as I came until it subsided. I pulled out of her, seeing a steady stream of cum and juices come streaming out. Some ran down her leg, some of it poured out directly, landing in the grass in a small little puddle of white. Dawn was still bent over, on her knees, shaking and moaning lightly as her orgasm was just finishing. Once it was done, she turned and sat with her knees up, getting a look at what I did. She reached down and used a couple fingers to wipe up the combination of bodily fluids off of her right thigh before sucking them dry. She did the same to her left thigh, and then cleaned up her special area some before sliding her panties back up, some of my cum still inside.

"That was fantastic!" she said, standing a bit shakily. I got myself decent and I helped her up. "Thanks so much. It's been a while since I came." I figured.

We then headed back to Twinleaf town, which began mine and Dawn's little Friends with Benefits relationship.

Jubilife City

Confetti rained down as if it were a storm, like Kyogre suddenly went from Water Type to Party Type. That would make some gatherings more fun and less life-threatening. And considering how the last time I saw Kyogre, it was doing battle with its primordial counterpart, that'd be one of the biggest changes I'd seen ever. However, the reason confetti was being poured all over us was Dawn's victory in the Jubilife Pokemon Contest. I participated in one or two in Hoenn but it's not my thing. May had the penchant for them, and battling. That pissed me off since she beat me several times- you know, I'm getting off topic, point is Dawn won, yay, huzzah, all that jazz. Meanwhile I'd had a dry streak for the past couple weeks. That's how long it took to get to Jubilife and then wait for the contest. So good for Dawn, she won her first contest. I stood and left the stands, going to meet her in her private preparation room.

Within this room was a decently sized preparation stage, a mirror, a drawer with different clothes that a contester could choose from. Or they could use their own. Along with that was a bed and a T.V. The contest held up Dawn and the rest while I had to pay for a room. Had to go through a bunch of trainers just to earn it back. Not the most fun way to spend an afternoon, I tell you what.

I went to Dawns door and I knocked, hearing a muffled

"Come in." I opened the door to see Dawn sitting and brushing her hair.

"Hey, congrats on the win." I opened with, noticing that huge-ass trophy on the table. Shit, I get a tiny badge but she gets a huge stinking trophy. I will never understand. Dawn turned, an elated smile on her face.

"Thank you! I'm so happy, it's unreal!" she seemed appropriately giddy. On the surface, it would seem to be simple joy, happiness. You'd be right on one count, but there's the matter of how I ate the girl out before her performance. Which seemed ever so slightly unfair. She gets an oral orgasm and I hold out for two weeks. Meh.

"It's great!" I was happy for her, she worked really hard. "It shows that you're not someone who's gonna give up easily. I mean you won your first competition with flying colours. And honestly." Yeah, that Electrike trainer was definitely behind the injuring of the Shinx. Dawn smiled wider than before.

"It's amazing. In fact" Dawn stood and moved towards me. "I think I'm in the mood to celebrate."

"Are you now?" I reached up for Dawn's shoulders as she reached down for my zipper, pushing me on to the bed. I fell back on it as Dawn was on top of me. In one swift move she removed her dress and tossed it aside, leaving her in a white bra and white panties with a Pokeball design on her ass. With a smile, she lowered herself down and pulled my zipper along with her. This, of course, cause what was once a growing erection to push up through my boxers. Dawn kindly pulled it out from its woolen prison as she stroked it a few times up and down, slowly, before she took a long, slow lick along the shaft. I bit my lip hard, it _had_ been a bit.

Dawn moved her hand away and focused on my member solely with her adventurous tongue, sometimes licking the shaft along its length, sometimes lightly licking the tip in some sort of teasing way, sometimes suckling the head a bit.

"You seem to know a bit about giving blowjobs." I commented absentmindedly. Dawn looked up from what she was doing.

"Well, I did watch a lot of porn so I'm just trying things I saw there." She replied. Made sense, I did the same thing. 'Course I picked up a few new moves through experience. Dawn here was just starting out but was going places. She took a few more licks before she took me into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down lightly, moving her tongue around in circles, semi-circles, and just tasting my erection. It felt great, just like before. However before I had about a couple days of not doing anything. This time it was two weeks. I gripped the sheets tight as I did my best to hold on, letting Dawn suck and suck. But her mouth was so warm and wet, and it felt so good, I could only hold on for just a bit.

"Dawn, watch it, I'm about to-" then I gritted my teeth and grunted as I climaxed, my hips bucking as I shot my load into Dawn's mouth. Dawn's eyes widened at the sudden burst, but she, to her credit, didn't have an adverse reaction. Rather she waited until I had finished before she slowly pulled her mouth off my erection and then swallowed in one big gulp. I raised an eyebrow in surprise. Dawn smiled sheepishly.

"I wanted to do that and I figured I might as well now." She giggled until she looked down and saw that my little soldier was still up and fighting. Dawn looked either impressed or surprised. Or both, I couldn't tell. However, she moved up and slide her panties and bra off, showing me her entire naked body. Just then I got the sudden urge. I grabbed Dawn by the waist, surprising her, as I brought my mouth to her slick entrance, my nose pushed into the small patch of hair just above. Seems that carpet and the drapes matched. I enjoyed the scent, surprisingly. I started licking her roughly, no pattern or method, just licking, tasting her juices on my tongue, that sweet taste. I don't know about Dawn but she seemed to enjoy it, what with her moaning. I could also feel her body shaking as I ate her out again. I couldn't help it. However, I finished quickly and I let Dawn head back down to my erect member. It seems that after that she had a bit of a teasing attitude. She lowered herself down, but pressed my erection down flat with her slit.

"Now that's not very nice." I commented as she started rubbing her slit along my length. It was wet.

"Well it's not very nice when you grab a girl and just give her a wonderful tongue-ing." She said playfully before thinking a moment. "Well I guess you've suffered enough." She decided, lifting her hips and grabbing it, pointing it straight up and lowering herself onto it, moaning as I slid into her, enjoying the tight, warm, wet feeling of being inside her once more. However, once she had me all the way inside, she moaned "I don't think I'll last long thanks to your tongue work."

"No problem, I live to serve." I replied as Dawn started moving her hips in slow circles, making me grit my teeth. This girl's seen some interesting stuff. She kept this up for a while, before slowly sliding up and down, but moving her hips back and forth as she did, amplifying the pleasure. It felt amazing, feeling her do all this. I decided to help Dawn along, reaching over and pinching her clit, she let out a moan that doubled as a yelp as I reached up with my right arm, grabbing her left breast and groping it, squeezing it, pinching her nipple, Dawn was making a face that showed she was liking what was happening.

"Oh Arceus… I'm gonna cum soon!" Fast, but not unexpected.

"Go faster." I pleaded, increasing my pinching and groping, hoping to get Dawn to cum. Dawn increased her speed, going up and down faster, moving her hips in almost a grinding move, it was tough to hold on, but it felt so good. Dawn seemed to feel the same, as she was moaning and panting hard, but she was getting tighter by the thrust. Soon, though, she leaned her head back and moaned loudly as she came, juices came out of her and on my erection, which she still sat on. Dawn sat there for a minute, her body shaking from pleasure. After a minute, she slid off and gave my sensitive member a couple strokes, wanting to put it in her mouth, but overshot it. I grunted once more, firing my load, shooting ropes of white cum on Dawn's face. Dawn seemed shocked as I finished. However she simply smiled and wiped it off with her hands, licking them clean.

"It's so tasty." She commented, giggling. I chuckled, but lay back, tired. Dawn could take it out of me. However she got off the bed and put per panties and bra on. "It's about bed time, isn't it? I'll be waiting outside tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, works perfect." I replied, getting up and getting decent. I enjoyed this. No strings, no real issue. Simple.

Sunnyshore City Gym

"And I hereby present you with the Beacon Badge." Volkner handed it to me in resignation. He had a ghost of a smile on his face, glad that someone had finally beaten him. I accepted it and exited the Gym, Dawn was beside me, excited.

"You won! You beat Volkner! Now all that's left is the Elite Four and then you can beat Cynthia!" Yes. Cynthia, the Champion of Sinnoh. The woman was an enigma, if there ever was a living enigma. Whenever she came across me and Dawn on our journeys, she seemed to switch interests at the drop of a hat. And by interests, I mean sometimes we'd be sitting in a café, I'd feel her light touch along my thigh, which usually made me shiver, as if I had just suffered in a blizzard. And then a mere minute later, Dawn would blush hard and later, I'd notice a slight wet spot on the seat where Dawn would have been sitting.

"Yep, it's pretty exciting." I had to admit that. "I'm sure I'll beat her." I have my doubts, she may be seemingly sexually flippant, but she's one of the best Pokémon Trainers I've ever seen. I saw her take on Wallace and she trounced him in minutes. Even the Elite Four that guard her tried and failed to take her on, I heard. To be blunt me facing her is technically a Champion vs. a Champion, so maybe the Wallace example wasn't the best. Though his warning rang clear: Cover all your weak points, and even then, prepare for them to be targeted and annihilated.

"I just hope you can beat her. Cynthia's strong." Strong is an understatement.

"Don't worry. I'll manage to beat her. Or at least give her a challenge." At least I hope I can get past her first Pokémon. Dawn smiled at me reassuringly.

"Well, tell you what. How about" Dawn turned to me "We have a small celebration for your recent success." I raised an eyebrow.

"How small are we talking?" I asked, curious. Dawn had a knowing smile on her face.

"Well two hours is a bit of a small time window. And some places are pretty cheap for a couple hours." Dawn nodded her head to the side. I looked and saw that she was motioning to a building with neon lights proclaiming a couple hours of rent cost so much. I looked to the beaches of Sunnyshore and saw that the sun was beginning to set.

"You're right. Couple hours, then to the Pokemon Centre?"

"It's as good a plan as any." Dawn smiled and we walked over to the Love Hotel, rented the room, and went up to the third floor where we found ourselves in a room that was some kind of red, we weren't sure. The bed was heart-shaped, I remember that much about the room. The rest was a blur since I had Dawn on the bed by that point. I helped Dawn out of her dress, leaving her half naked as she pulled my pants down. I would've taken her bra off, though that wasn't my goal. Right now I was jonesing hard for something with a sweeter taste than Dawn's modest bosom. I got on my knees in front of the bed as she lifted her legs up straight and high, allowing me to take off her underwear. I spread her legs as I dove right in, my lapping up her juices hungrily. I have no idea why, but the presence of Cynthia looming over us got me in the mood.

Perhaps I'll see if she's into threesomes.

Dawn moaned as I began eating her out. I made sure to lick each little fold, flick my tongue across her clit, all before I slid my tongue in her. She enjoyed that, and she asked it often. I agreed because she tasted amazing and I liked how her legs would usually try and close on instinct, but she kept them spread so that I could enjoy her uninterrupted. I reach up and I pinched her clit lightly, eliciting another moan. I pulled away for a second to breath and I noticed Dawn was getting wetter by the second. I looked up and she smiled sheepishly. Or tried to, she was panting by this point.

"Sorry, it's just… it's been a while." She said, sounding like she had just done a sprint.

"So what you're saying is that I should start it now?" she nodded.

"It'd probably be for the best. Probably won't last very long." She's right, it's been a while for me too. We're both pretty sensitive. I climbed onto the bed and on to Dawn. She removed her bra, so she was naked under me. I pulled my boxers down, letting my erection out in full. I made sure I was positioned right as I slid it inside her slick entrance. Dawn moaned loudly as I did, gripping the sheets as more and more of me went in. "It's so warm…" she commented. She never said that before, but I guess that it as a compliment.

I started moving back and forth, going with slow thrusts, but Dawn reached up and gripped my arm.

"Go faster and harder." She panted, looking me in the eye. I nodded and I went much faster, going at about triple my previous speed. I could've gone faster, however I sacrificed a bit of speed for force, pumping into Dawn as hard as I could at that speed without getting a cramp. (Trust me, it's happened, and it was embarrassing.)

Dawn was loving it, her moans filling the room, a smile of pleasure on her face. I kept thrusting alternating between more force and more speed. Each thrust had its effect however, making Dawn tighter and tighter. It felt great in her, as it had each time before. She was so warm and wet and tight, I'm amazed I lasted as long as I did before.

"Harder…" she moaned, and I slowed down, pounding her as hard as I could, shaking the mattress we lay on. Each thrust was accompanied with a pant-moan. "Yes. Yes. Yes!" she cried out. "It's so good! I'm gonna cum soon!" Already? She was right.

"Me too." I replied, going harder than before. It was true, I could feel it on its way. I just kept thrusting away, getting us closer and closer and-

"AH!" Dawn yelled out as she came, shooting juices out of her as her lower body shook and vibrated. I pulled out of her once her orgasm subsided and I finished myself off on her stomach. White rope of cum shot out onto her stomach, giving Dawn cause to look. "You know… you haven't cum in me since we first met." She wiped the cum off her stomach and cleaned her fingers.

"Well perhaps when I beat Cynthia." I said, panting.

"Then when I win the Grande Festival I'll have you do that." Dawn smiled at me and I chuckled.

"Well then I have more motivation to beat her." I commented, hoping that the motivation would actually be enough.

The Champion and the Grande Festival

The fireworks shot off, the crowd cheered, and I shook Cynthia's hand. I had beaten the Champion of the Sinnoh Region. It was a great accomplishment. Just prior to my match, Dawn had also won the Grande Festival in Pokemon contests. We both were on the top of the world. As promised, we met later that night so that we could go even higher. Though we were strapped for time. When I shook Cynthia's hand, she slipped a paper into my palm. Reading it when I had a moment said

_I'll meet you two in your room at exactly 20:00. Be prepared. _Right now it was 18:00. We had two hours before Cynthia came and the night went to something very, very fun. However, Dawn wanted to celebrate our victories in a more personal way. Plus I promised here I'd finish inside her again, so I want to keep that promise.

Besides, I wanted a bit of a warm up.

I reached the hotel Dawn and I were rooming in, compliments of the Pokemon League, to find her on the couch, flowers on the table. I set my trophy on the table as well and I sat beside her.

"So you won?" she asked, seeming a bit tired. Makes sense, she was under the lights and helping her Pokemon compete.

"Yep." Can't say I wasn't tired as well but I was less tired than Dawn. "Oh, I hope you're ready to be up for the night."

"Oh? Why is that?" she asked. I passed her the slip of paper. She looked up to the clock. "It's 18:05, we've got less than two hours."

"Exactly. That's why I was thinking we have our victory session and finish in, oh say, and hour and you get an hours rest before Cynthia shows up. How does that sound?" Dawn sighed. She had the time to change, she was in a pink nightgown that went to her knees, her hair done up in a ponytail for convenience's sake. She mulled the option over.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Though I figured this moment would be more… lust driven, you know?" I understood.

"Yeah, but I think we're a tad too tired at the moment. So how about we get this through so you can sleep a bit?" I was hoping we could get it done as fast as possible, for both times sake and Cynthia. If she came in and saw us going at it, I'm not sure what she'd do. I don't think she'd get mad but there might be… punishments for being so early.

"Yeah, makes sense." Dawn answered, turning to me. "Which means" she reached out and started rubbing my thigh. "that it's about time" she shrugged the shoulder straps of her nightgown off, letting it fall from her modest chest, exposing it. "we get started." I could feel myself get hard, both from seeing Dawn's breasts again, but her hand, which slid along my pants and started rubbing the bulge in the middle.

"Yeah, that makes the most sense." I managed as Dawn got on all fours and undid my pants, pulling out my erection.

"You know the last few times we fucked we haven't done much talking." She commented, poking the tip with her finger.

"You're right." I said, cracking the knuckles on my right hand, bending the fingers to do so.

"Though I think I can save the talking 'til we're on the bed." She remarked, leaning down and licking the length of the shaft. I took a deep breath through my teeth. I remember during the battle, I kept thinking about Dawn's ass. I wondered if she was wearing any panties. However those thoughts were driven from my head as Dawn took the head in her mouth and started suckling it. She moved her head up and down in just the slightest way, enough to drive me crazy. I bit my lip, checking the clock. 18:15.

In one motion, I reached out and grabbed the back of Dawn's head and I made her take more of me in her mouth. She looked surprised, but I'd done this a couple times before, so she adapted and let me move her head up and down. She moaned into my erection as I moved her head up and down, making her go fast and deep. I didn't make her gag, she never cared for it, but I made her go deep enough. Dawn let me do this for a little bit longer before she pulled up.

"I have an idea." She said, climbing on top of me and turning around, lifting her night gown. She was wearing pink and white striped panties that had a big wet stain on them. She lowered them onto my face as she gave me a handjob. "Now, how about we pleasure each other with our mouths." She remarked as she went back to sucking me off. I moved her panties and saw how wet she was. She was dripping, juices started running down her thighs. I lowered her waist so that I could bring my mouth to her entrance. I took a nice, long lick from bottom to top, circling her entrance with my tongue. Dawn moaned into my member as she sucked. She was good, I'm gonna cum soon.

I slid my tongue inside her, making her moan for a bit longer. I slid it in and out, wiggling it inside of her, getting what I could with my tongue. She enjoyed it a lot. I kept tonguing her for what seemed like a long time. I focused on how great she tasted and how close I was to cumming. After what seemed like a really long time, however, she pulled off and said

"Brendan, I'm gonna cu-AH!" she screamed, silencing herself by going back to sucking. She had her orgasm, I could taste the juices as they landed on my tongue. I lapped it all up, as much as I could until I felt it. I grunted and my hips bucked as I came, shooting my load into Dawn's mouth. She moaned lightly, enjoying the taste of it. I soon finished and she pulled off, swallowing it. I was still hard. I checked the time, 18:29. Shit.

"Come on, to the bed." I said, getting up. Dawn stood and followed. Once we got to the bed on the other side of the room, I got Dawn on her hands and knees in front of me and I climbed on the bed behind her.

"Like this again?" she asked and I nodded, rubbing the head against her entrance, making her moan.

"Well, what can I say, I love your ass." I say as I slid it in her. Dawn moaned out and I started thrusting, going hard but slow. I pounded her from behind, making her moan more and more with each thrust. "It's an amazing ass." I say, grabbing it and going harder. Dawn moaned before I bent over, reaching around to grab her breasts. I groped them in my hands, squeezing them, pinching her nipples, making her feel good from two points.

"You love my ass?" she playfully questioned. She was panting and moaning at the same time.

"Yes." I say, still groping her, thrusting hard into her. She was so warm and wet. "It's all I could think about during my battle."

"R-really?" Dawn panted. "You thought about my ass?"

"Yeah. It gets me so worked up." To prove my point, and out of lust, I let go of Dawn's chest, straightened, and pushed Dawn's face into the bed so her ass was in the air. I grabbed her hips and I started thrusting as fast and as hard as I could, just wanting to fuck her as much as I could before Cynthia arrived. Dawn moaned even louder, enjoying how rough I was.

"More! More!" she cried out. I gave her more, I kept pumping in and out of her tight, wet entrance, like a piston. I had become a machine, made to fuck Dawn into this bed. I made her tighter with each thrust, my member swelling with anticipation, awaiting the imminent moment of release. I looked down and noticed that Dawn had reached back and was massaging her clit, doubling the pleasure I was giving her. Her face was red, her eyes were looking up, as if they were rolling back, and her tongue was out as she panted and moaned.

"M-more Brendan!" she managed to get out as I went at her full force, as fast and as hard as I possibly could go. "Oh yes!" she cried, her voiced made off by the force of my fucking. Her free hand gripped the sheets as her inner walls gripped my erection.

"Dawn!" I yelled, getting close. "I'm almost there!"

"M-m-me t-tooooo…" she let out. I kept thrusting, pumping, fucking until I felt it again. I slammed into Dawn, making her scream as we both came. I filled her up with my load, shooting burst after burst as her juices shoot out, squirting onto the bed, soaking it. I was there, still inside Dawn, hard as diamond, when I looked at her. Her face was one that showed she came hard. Her eyes were up in her head, her tongue was lolling out, and she was panting hard. All was good.

Then we heard the door open. I looked at the clock as it read 18:59. She's early! I looked to see Cynthia strutting in and seeing me inside Dawn. She let out a little huff of air. She started walking over as I pulled out of Dawn, letting her get into a sitting position. Dawn's legs were spread, letting Cynthia have a very obvious look at the cum and juices streaming out onto the sheets. I opened my mouth to say something when Cynthia put a hand up, walked over to Dawn, got onto the bed on all fours, leaned in, and started eating Dawn out. Dawn was hyper sensitive, so she moaned loudly as Cynthia sucked my cum and Dawn's juices out. When she finished, she grabbed Dawn by the head, brought her up, and kissed her full on the lips. Their mouths exchanged the fluids and then both swallowed. Dawn flopped back onto the bed as Cynthia smiled at me, wiping a small trickle of cum from the corner of her mouth.

"You know" she said, with a smirk "I thought you two would be going at it early, so I came early. However, imagine my surprise, you beat me to the punch." She looked at Dawn. "But I think I happened upon you two at the right time." Cynthia remarked as she pulled out a small, label less pill bottle. She took out 3, for her, me, and Dawn. We swallowed them and suddenly I felt back to full energy. "Strong aphrodisiacs" Cynthia remarked. "I think that, for tonight, we'll need them. What do you think?"

My mind went back to when May and I first met and she molested me. I gulped. Cynthia was about 10 times as bad.

Oh this will be fun.

**A/N: HOLY SHIT this took a while. However, with this, my requests are done for now. However, this was fun to write. One thing you'll notice is how the middle two scenes are pretty short. That's due to there being 4 scenes here and I wanted it all to fit in a decent sized one-shot. However, aside from that, I hope you all enjoy this request. Read, review, follow, favourite. **


End file.
